Pastel de cerezos
by Ana de Uchiha
Summary: Porque aún la más fea de las chicas, puede ser linda y amable.


**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con otra pequeña historia SaiSaku, a petición de Zaphyr Bell y bueno, espero que te guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece bla bla.**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno.**

Estaba decidido hoy era el peor día de su vida, para Sai un joven de 26 años que era dibujante, y en la televisora donde trabajaba haciendo caricaturas lo habían regañado por algo que él no había hecho, uno de sus compañeros había tirado tinta sobre unos bocetos, y cuando el jefe paso lo señalo a él como el culpable, y de castigo le habían descontado lo de una semana, lo único que agradecía era que no tuvo que reponer los bocetos que se echaron a perder, al menos su compañero trato de quitarle ese peso de encima.

El joven pelinegro no se consideraba con mala suerte pero quizá ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, pues en la mañana lo había dejado el metrobus, al caminar unos perros lo habían correteado, antes de entrar a la televisora un pajarillo hizo su gracia encima de él, a la hora de la comida se habían acabado los sándwiches y él no había llevado comida, y antes de salir pasaba lo de la tinta en los bocetos, esa mañana estuvo pesada para él, pero el día aún no terminaba, al llegar al metrobus las puertas se le cerraron en la cara y tuvo que esperar el siguiente y justo en ese momento empezó a llover, intento buscar su sombrilla, al no encontrarla recordó cierta escena días atrás.

- _ **Hmm le deje mi sombrilla a la doctora fea, vaya tengo mala suerte.-**_ pensaba resignado, dejo que la lluvia lo mojara aun conservando su característica sonrisa.

Al llegar a su casa había dejado de llover y un sonido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada y con el recorte de su sueldo pues no podía ponerse exigente, suspiro pesadamente y decidió bañarse para tratar de olvidar su mal día.

Al ponerse su pijama y bajar a su sala estuvo a punto de prepararse un café cuando el sonido de su puerta lo distrajo.

 **Tock, tock.**

- _ **¿Y ahora qué será esta vez?-**_ se acercó a abrir y se asombró de encontrarse del otro lado a la pelirosa de ojos jade. - _¿Fea, que haces aquí?_

 _-Pasare por alto tus insultos, yo… yo solo vine a dejarte tu sombrilla, amm, también vine a…-_ la chica se había sonrojado realmente le estaba costando mucho.

En cambio Sai estaba sorprendido pues Sakura había ido hasta su casa a dejarle la sombrilla y no es que ella viviera lejos pues era su vecina, lo que lo impresionaba era que ella fuera a verlo.

- _¿Viniste a?-_ indago curioso el pelinegro.

 _-Ahh vine a dejarte este pastel en agradecimiento del otro día.-_ la chica tomo las manos de Sai haciendo que él se sonrojara, le tendió el pequeño pastel y se hecho hacia atrás. – _Gracias por lo del otro día, listo me voy y descuida no lo hice yo.-_ la chica se fue hacia su casa sin voltear a verlo.

El pelinegro estaba bastante extrañado por el actuar de la chica, ella jamás había sido amable, pero bueno cerro su puerta fue hacia su mesa, hizo su café y se sentó a tomarlo y comer pastel, había dado la primer mordida y realmente estaba rico.

- _Si, es un hecho la fea no lo hizo, aunque debo admitir que es agradable ver que hasta ella puede ser amable.-_ siguió comiendo hasta que termino el pastel, se sentó en su sillón y después de un rato, una idea horrorosa se le cruzo por la mente. – _ **Este día ha sido de mala suerte, ¿Y si el pastel tiene veneno? –**_ el chico comenzó a preocuparse, para empezar la chica no era amable y ahora hasta pastel de agradecimiento, debía ir a buscarla, así que sin más salió de su casa y corrió a la casa de la chica, toco como loco y cuando la chica salió él estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero de pronto todo se le movió y vio como todo se le iba oscureciendo. – _ **Vaya si tenía veneno.-**_ ese fue el último pensamiento del chico antes de desmayarse.

La joven doctora se sorprendió al ver que Sai se desplomaba prácticamente sobre sus brazos, como pudo lo recostó en el sillón, lo examino y comprobó que el chico tenía fiebre pues su temperatura corporal estaba elevada.

- _Parece que tiene un pequeño resfriado.-_ la chica reacciono rápido le trajo una cobija y le coloco unas compresas frías en la frente, se sentó a lado de él y se percató que el chico se veía lindo al dormir, sonrojada prefirió no pensar en eso, tuvo que comprobar si la fiebre estaba cediendo así que coloco su mano sobre el rostro del chico y noto que tenía menos fiebre así que suspiro aliviada, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente atraída, tuvo ganas de besarlo, se avergonzó por si quiera imaginar en hacerlo pero yendo en contra de sus principios se acercó levemente al chico y rozo sus labios con los de él, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- _¿Pero qué hice?-_ Se tapó la boca la ver al chico despertar, él enfoco su vista en el techo, y empezó a murmurar algo.

- _Pastel de cerezos._

Sakura estaba como un tomate puesto que le avergonzaba lo que había hecho, y más si Sai se había dado cuenta, pues ese día ella había usado labial de flor de cerezos, entonces estaba preocupada por haber sido descubierta.

Sai termino de despertar y volteo a verla, extrañado al no reconocer donde estaba ni que hacia ella ahí. – _Sakura, ¿dónde estamos?_

La pelirosa se sonrojo más al escuchar su nombre y no insultos, sí que la fiebre lo había afectado.

- _Estas en mi casa, de pronto apareciste en mi puerta y luego te desmayaste, al parecer tienes un resfriado._

 _-Seguro fue porque me moje esta tarde, aun así no suelo enfermarme mucho._

 _-Quizá tenías las defensas bajas.-_ respondió la chica desanimada pues el que el chico se hubiera mojado era culpa de ella por no devolverle su sombrilla luego.

- _ **Así que después de todo no fue el pastel, me siento avergonzado por juzgar mal a la fea, aunque debo admitir que sonrojada se ve linda, hmm ahora que recuerdo acabo de tener un extraño sueño donde comía más pastel y de pronto ella me besaba y sus labios sabían a cerezos jaja ese sueño estuvo raro.-**_ pensaba el chico sonriendo al imaginarse esa escena, pues conociendo a la ojijade eso jamás pasaría, ¿o sí?

La chica al verlo sonreír se preguntó que le pasaba y decidió indagar. - _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada solo tuve un sueño raro donde tú me besabas._

Al escuchar aquello la chica quedó petrificada, si, el chico se había dado cuenta, así que decidió tratar de sonar convincente aunque estaba nerviosa. – _Ahh ja ja ja pero que cosas dices, debe ser producto de la fiebre._

 _-Pues si hubiera sido así no me molestaría, ser besado por una chica fea pero amable._

 _-Ya deja de hablar tonterías paliducho.-_ molesta la chica levanto un puño en señal de que lo golpearía.

Por su parte Sai no podía dejar de pensar en lo linda que se veía la chica, así que sin previo aviso, se levantó dejando caer la compresa, se acercó a Sakura y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, la beso provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

Sakura por su lado no sabía cómo reaccionar y Sai, quizá movido por la influencia de su debilidad a causa de la fiebre, ambos debían admitir que se sentían a gusto al unir sus labios, después de unos minutos se separaron, el pelinegro se percató del sabor de los labios de la chica, comprobando así que su sueño no había sido tan irreal, sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ cuestiono la chica aun sin creer el momento que habían compartido.

- _Bueno tú lo hiciste primero, debíamos quedar a mano, por cierto gracias por el pastel y… el beso.-_ antes que la chica pudiera decirle algo él se fue hacia su casa dejando a una chica confundida y avergonzada.

Al llegar a su casa se fue a la cama, suspirando por el día que había tenido, sonrió sinceramente al recordar los últimos sucesos.

- _Vaya al final el día no estuvo tan mal, y la doctora fea realmente no es tan fea, creo que me gusta._

Al final de la tormenta viene la calma, y aunque el día para el pelinegro hubiese estado lamentable su noche se había tranquilizado y había descubierto nuevos sentimientos que le iluminarían la vida.


End file.
